The Game of Love
by Smexy Roy
Summary: A new girl comes and Kouij begins to deveolp feelings toward her. Realizing that he dosen't like her she rushes to Takuya who them makes up an evil plan to bring them together. Also both Takuya and Kouichi like Izumi, Will this crush ruin their friendship
1. The Girl with an Abusive past

" See you later mom," Kouji said as he headed out the door.

He looked at his watch, "Great only fifteen minutes to get to class".

Kouji's walk broke out to a run; he was halfway there when he saw something that made him stop.

A girl was crying, " Go to school you wretched girl."

The door swung open and an old (apparently drunk) man stepped out, he was carrying a beer bottle and his eyes looked colder than ice.

"Go on get."

When the poor girl didn't move he threw his beer bottle at her. She yelped and broke out to a fast run.

He laughed and his frown turned into a cruel grin, "And don't even think about making any friends you little brat!" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Kouji's blood began to boil his eyes narrowed and he looked in disgust at the house. He forgot all about school and ran to catch up with the frightened girl. He found her sitting on a bench crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, her whole body was covered with cuts and bruises, and she was shaking with fear.

When she saw Kouji she looked bewildered and drew back frightened.

"Its ok, I wouldn't hurt you I promise," Kouji said in a gentle voice (which was very unlike him).

But when Kouji took one step closer to the girl, she got up and ran away heading straight towards Kouji's school.

Kouji frowned, he felt very sorry for the girl and was about to go after her again when he heard the school bell ring.

"O great I am going to be so late for class" he groaned and sprinted towards his school.

By the time Kouji had entered the classroom he was very much out of breath.

"Late again Mr. Minamoto," the class looked up to see who Ms. Bone was talking to. Kouji glared at the teacher and sat down in his seat, "w..w..well don't be late again"

Ms. Bone stammered ( many teachers where intimidated by Kouji's stare lol:) ). Kouichi smiled at his twin brother and rolled his eyes, Kouji would always seem to make attention for himself (even when he didn't try). Twenty minutes passed and Kouji had completely forgotten about the girl, the door opened and

Principle Borejy stepped inside the classroom, He muttered a few words to Ms. Bone, she then nodded and turned to her class.

"Well it seems that a new student will join us today" she said cheerfully, "Class please welcome Mindy ."

It was the girl who Kouji saw earlier her face was red and blotchy her, but wounds were cleaned up. Her eyes looked so sad.

"Kouji".. he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Wha-" he said looking confused.

Takuya and Kouichi snickered. The annoyed teacher glared at them and they quickly stopped.

"I said could you please raise your hand."

"What for?"

"Mindy can you go sit by the kid who said what for."

Kouji blushed embarrassed at the rude comment Ms. Bone had made. Mindy moved silently to the seat without a sound. She just sat there not making any contact with anyone. When someone would approach her to Say Hi or to just be friendly, she would shrivel back in fear her eyes would grow wide , until that person would leave her alone she would return back to her normal shy self.

Rarely would she talk but her eyes seemed to tell how she felt, sad and alone.

"That new girl is very weird" Takuya thought out loud.

"That's not very nice Takuya," said Izumi glaring at him.

"Well its true" he said stubbornly, "is not ," "is to," they were just about to kill each other when Kouji spoke.

"Her Uncle abuses her."

Takuya and Izumi stopped their bickering and stared openmouthed at Kouji.

Kouichi was the first one to say anything, "is that really true little bro" he said concern in his voice.

"What do you think, that I'm lying," Kouji's voice began to rise as he glared at his foolish brother."

Stop it right now you two " Izumi cried, "Fighting won't help the matter." She turned to Kouji "Do you have any ideas" Well...

"So why are we doing this again" Takuya whined.   
Kouji gave Him a cold stare before answering, "How many times do I haveto tell you this, the principle has a record on everybody in the School." 

"Since Mindy is way to scared to talk we have to look

in her file and see if she has any other close relatives that live

nearby."

"If she does then maybe we can tell them what her

uncle is doing to her, and then she can go live with them."

Takuya scratched his head "O that's right I remember now."

Kouji just rolled his eyes, "I need you to stay here and be on the lookout."

"Ok Dad," Takuya said with a boyish grin.

Kouji glared at him at him and went inside. He looked everywhere in the room, but he couldn't find the files.

He began to get worried, and after five more minutes of looking around the room he turned to leave.

He heard footsteps and quickly ran to the door, but tripped and fell.

"What the" ...Kouji cursed under his breath.

He turned to see what he had fallen over and was surprised to see the file cabinet.

"Its about time," he muttered to himself.

He pulled it open and took out Mindy's

File. His eyes searched the paper, and when he found the word

relatives he gasped. He quickly ran out of the office and found

Takuya.

" Come on we have to find Kouichi, It's about time that we make a little visit."

"So where does this Tk guy live anyway?" an impatient Takaya asked.

"O you dimwit he lives on this street," said Kouichi.

"Hey this is where I live," Takaya said excitedly

"No really, sometimes you can be so stupid" Kouichi said.

"Take that back or you will be sorry" Takaya said.

"O whatcha gonna do" and with that they were on the floor wrestling.

"Stop it you to Girls" Kouji smirked.

They both stopped and looked at him "What did you just called me" they said in unison.

"What I didn't say anything" Kouji said innocently.

"Your such a liar" they dove for him hoping to tackle him to the ground, but Kouji was too quick for them.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at a house.

"What's the matter little bro?" Kouichi said playfully.

"This is TK's house come on, and try to make a good impression."

They nodded Kouji took a deep breath and knocked. A very pretty girl (who was around 23) answered the

door

"Well hello" she said cheerfully "Do you want something?"

"Umm yah, are you TK" Kouji asked.

"No" she said smiling "I'm Kari, TK's inside here why don't you come in."

What a beautiful name, Kouichi thought.

She's such a hot chick, thought Takura.

"Uh thank you Kari" replied Kouji.

"Come on you guys... uh guys?"

"Wha- what" they both asked with a very dazed look on their face.

"Come on" Kouji said and stop drooling over Kari.

They both blushed and followed Kouji.

"Wait here in the living room I'll go get TK."

Wow what a big house thought Kouji.

"Man she's so hot" Takuya said out loud.

"Why thank you", Kari had come back, and with her was TK.

Takuya blushed, "Here they are TK "she said, "I'll be in the

kitchen."

"So what do you guys want?" TK asked (he is 27)

Well..Kouji started, "are you related to Mindy Welling by any

chance."

"Yes I am, I'm her stepbrother, why do you want to

know?" TK asked suspiciously.

"Umm.. Well Mindy is getting abused by her Uncle and well we really don't like to see any of our friends getting hurt soo.." But before Kouji could utter another word, Tk stood up.

"Can you take me to her Uncle's house" TK's voice sounded very angry and upset.

"Sure, come on your guys."

"Well here it is" they all looked up at the shabby house the paint was peeling of the walls of the house, and the whole place stank of Vodka.

Just there was a sound of glass breaking and a scream was heard inside the house.

The four boys rushed in, to find Mindy's covered with glass ( from a beer bottle) with her uncle standing over her laughing.

"You sick bastard!"

Anger fumed up inside TK he grabbed the Uncle

started beating him up.

"Take Mindy outside Kouji" TK said.

Seeing that Tk was distracted the Uncle saw his chance and punched TK in the face.

"Come on you guys help me get Mindy

out of here."

"His friends nodded they all helped Kouji carry

Mindy outside where they gently placed her on the grass.

"Mindy" Kouji softly whispered "you ok?" She looked at him

and softly smiled then fainted.

By now they heard the sound of running feet behind them it was Kari with two other boys.

"Tai go help Tk! "Kari shouted, he nodded and ran inside the house to go help his friend.

"Davis help me lift this poor girl into the car I think she is going to stay with us from now on."


	2. Love and Hate equals Highschool

"**I don't know Kari don't you think its to "she paused for a moment trying to find the right words. **

"**Mindy, I know that you' are not as flashy and wild as the other girls, but this outfit is defiantly sweet and simple." **

"**Well if you say so." **

"**Bye mom" Kouji said as he went out the door He was just a few houses away from TK's house when he saw the door of TK's house open and out walked Mindy.**

**She looked a lot better than she did before, her glossy strawberry blonde hair fell on her shoulders she wore a blue denim skirt a baby blue halter top, she had brown knee high boots she turned and saw Kouji." **

**Hey Kouji" she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. **

**Kouji felt the color creep on his cheeks, "I just want to say...Well thanks...I've never been this happy in a long time."**

"**No problem, that's what friends are for" he grinned.**

"**Come on let's hurry or we will be late for class." "Right on time and look Kouichi is hear to" he said smiling. **

"**Hey little bro, O hey Mindy." **

"**So, how's Tk treating you?"**

"**He's so kind to me, and his girlfriend is really nice to me as well." **

"**By the way, she said smiling, Kari said that you and Takuya were flirting with her is that true." **

**Kouichi blushed and avoided the question.**

"**Come on you can sit next to me and Kouji" he said. **

"**Ok" she said smiling maybe nobody knew what happed with her and her uncle. Mindy thought Hopefully. **

"**That test was so hard" Kouichi said groaning as he walked out of the classroom Kouji and Mindy right behind him. **

"**OO Mindy said putting on her baby voice was it to hard for poor baby Kouichi." **

**Kouji smiled this girl was very funny and was very amusing to watch...Wait what am I saying he thought to himself. **

**Kouichi gave her his boyish grin, "Come on lets go eat I'm starving." **

**As they headed to the Cafeteria Kouji and Kouichi watched Boys turning their heads to check out Mindy.**

**Some of them even whistled as she walked by. **

**Kouji glared out them but they took no notice. Finally they spotted Takuya and Izumi, Kouichi let out a sigh of Relief. **

**No one would bother Mindy if she was around Takuya, he was one of the most popular boys in the school, and was also the captain of the soccer team. **

"**Hey Takuya" Kouichi said smiling, "You remember Mindy don't you?" **

"**Yah she's the girl that we rescued from... "But he stopped talking when he saw her.**

**She looked thin, and had a nice tan body, she wore a tight mini skirt and had a light blue halter-top on she also had light brown knee high boots on.**

**She gave him a hug," thanks for saving me from my uncle" she said. **

**Everyone especially Kouji saw him turn a deep shade of red.**

"**Hey I'm Izumi" a girl said warmly to Mindy. **

"**Hey", and just in a couple seconds they were giggling and laughing like they were best friends.**

"**Come on you guys I'm starving" Kouichi said breaking the uneasy silence.**

**All the boys were glaring at Kouji , Kouichi and Takuya. **

**Why did they get to sit with the hottest two girls in the school. **

"**O look Izumi actually made a friend," it was Sally, she was the slut of the school, and was mean to everybody especially Izumi. **

**She watched with pleasure a tear roll down Izumi's cheek. "Izumi just ignore her" said her friends. **

**Well everyone but Mindy, she stood up grabbed her open milk carton (which was sour ) and faced Sally.**

"**Hey Sally she said in a sweet a voice I think you should have some milk," and poured it all over her.**

"**O and if your wondering why it stinks so bad, that's because it sour actually I think it suits you I mean 1 you smell just as bad as this milk and 2 your just as sour." **

"**Come on Izumi let's leave. "This bitch is starting to stink up the room." **

**All the guys were smirking Wow this girl has attitude they thought as the left the cafeteria trying to find Mindy and Izumi. **

**Mindy and Izumi were outside their last class( Science class which had not started yet). **

"**Thanks for sticking up for me in there. **

" **No one ever has the guts to stick up to Sally she mean to everyone." **

"**No problem glad I could help." **

"**Hey look here come the boys "she said her eyes were dancing with amusement. **

**Kouji looked more cold then usual ( which meant that he was very upset ) and was glaring at everyone except his friends. **

**Kouichi and Takuya looked annoyed and worried they were the most protective of their friends ( you wouldn't want to mess with them). **

**Kouichi has the first one to reach Izumi he gave her a big hug. "You ok Izza (her nickname)?" **

**His kind Hazel eyes were staring into hers, he looked really concerned. **

"**Yah I'm ok, thanks for caring" Izumi said blushing. **

"**Come on you guys, class is about to start" Kouji said with no emotion. **

"**Kouji its ok to smile" Mindy said teasingly. **

**He looked at her, her eyes were shining dancing with amusement. **

**None spoke Kouji wasn't nice to really anyone and he always had a change of mood.**

**But then to everyone's relief, he gave her a smile (what am I doing I never smile maybe I do like her Kouji thought). **

"**I knew you could do it "Mindy said playfully. **

**They all headed inside the class.**

**Mr. Ridy ( the science teacher) walked in, "Today you will be dissecting a frog, but before we do I will be assigning you partners." **

**The class left out a loud groan. "Kouichi and Izumi" ... he went on until there was only Mindy, Takuya, Josh ( boy on soccer team) and Kouji left.**

**I hope I get to sit next to Mindy, Kouji thought hopefully.**

**Ugg what's happening to me, stupid hormones.**

**Takuya and Mindy and Josh and Kouji. **

**Kouji narrowed his eyes at Takuya before sitting down. **

"**Wow this must be my lucky day" Takuya said. **

**(School is now over) **

"**I am never going to dissect a frog again" Izumi said out loud she looked puke.**

"**Well at least your frog come back from the dead, and suddenly you found it in your back."**

**Takuya laughed "It wasn't that bad." **

"**Not bad" Mindy shot back at him.**

"**Were you the one who cut it open the live frog?"**

"**Well no..." **

"**I didn't think so." **

"**I wonder who put the frog in your backpack" he said his eyes twinkling with laughter. **

"**You didn't" Takuya started to run. **

"**Come back Takuya Kabera "she yelled running after him making a scene. **

"**I can't believe Mindy made you smile, just admit it you so like her little bro" Kouichi said smirking. **

**Kouji looked at him "is it really that obvious" he said. **

"**What's so obvious?" Izumi asked Kouji "That you like my Kouichi." Izumi blushed "No I..." she looked like she was gonna kill him. **

"**Run Kouji run for your Life!" Kouichi yelled.**

"**It was just a joke Izumi just calm down Kouji said at the fuming Izumi."**

**Finally everyone had caught up with Takaya and Mindy. **

"**You guys run to fast" Kouichi said panting. **

**Mindy was about to respond when they all heard a loud SSSSCRREEEEECCHH!**

**A black motorbike stopped outside the school.**

**Everybody was confused, everyone except Mindy she got on and turned to everyone "See you later you guys." **

**All the Guys frowned, except Izumi. **

"**What are you guys frowning about? it was just TK." **

"**You guys are way to overprotective, well gotta go or my mom will kill me see you later." **

"**Bye see you later Izumi" they all said and headed to the soccer field.**


End file.
